


Unbreakable

by Miss_Romance_Lover



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Romance_Lover/pseuds/Miss_Romance_Lover
Summary: A fluffy imagining of Aaron and Robert's second wedding day.





	Unbreakable

**Author's Note:**

> The current storyline isn't relevant in this :)

They were in a hotel for their second wedding day. Nothing too fancy, at Aaron's request. Just somewhere nice enough to make it legal, celebrate with the family and then ditch them all for a room upstairs as soon as they could make their escape. Robert arrived before he did, along with Diane, Victoria and Andy - who after returning a few months previously was now acting as best man. Already dressed in his suit, Robert found that he wasn't nervous at all this time around. And if he was at all jittery it was only because he couldn't wait to have Aaron stood by his side. 

He didn't have to wait long. Stood in the foyer, he looked up at the sound of the door opening and his eyes locked with Aaron's. Chas, Liv and Adam passed by but neither of them paid them any attention. Aaron smiled at him and suddenly Robert was lost in the best possible way. 

Paddy arrived, and Bernice, and every Dingle that populated the village. Everyone filed into the ceremony room, leaving Aaron and Robert alone. They gravitated towards each other and Robert put his hands around Aaron's waist. "Hi."

"Hey," Aaron was still smiling, but it was wobbly around the edges.

Robert reached up to stroke his cheek, concerned."You alright?" 

"Yeah, yeah I just..."

"Aaron?"

"I just don't want to let you down, in there." He was nodding in the direction of the room.

"What do you mean?"

Aaron let out a breath. "What if I mess up the words? I've never...I mean I never expected I'd be stood in front of people, saying vows like this with anybody. And I want to do it, I really want to do this Robert, I just don't want to muck it up and then have you think I'm not taking it seriously."

Robert's smile was soft and warm. "Oh Aaron...you've got nothing to worry about. I know how much you want this. I want it too, I want you. More than I've ever wanted anything before. And if either of us mess up the words it doesn't matter - messed up forever, remember?"

The laugh that left Aaron's lips was just perfect to Robert. He didn't get to hear it nearly enough. 

"So when we're saying our vows, we won't think about everyone sat behind us, yeah? It's just us. You just keep looking at me. We might get a bit distracted if your mum bursts into tears mind you, but that can't be helped." Robert chuckled and Aaron pressed their foreheads together. 

Pulling back after a few minutes, Robert looked over Aaron's shoulder and spotted Chas poking her head out of the door. She gave him a thumbs up and he acknowledged her with what he hoped was a subtle nod, so that his husband wouldn't notice. She swiftly went back into the room.

"You ready?" he asked.

Aaron nodded. "You know..."

"I know," Robert replied, close to tears despite the fact that they had done this back and forth so many times now. When they said it, they weren't just saying I love you; the words went beyond that. It was them saying that there weren't enough words to tell the other how much they meant. And this had never been more true than today.

Aaron took Robert's hand in his, and together they walked into the room to join their friends and family. They had just reached the front, standing in front of the officiant, when the music started and a familiar tune filled the room.

Liv was stood off to the side, and when she began to sing Aaron's jaw dropped in shock. His emotions got the better of him as he watched his little sister amaze them all with a version of Make You Feel My Love. And when he looked back at a proud and smiling Robert he was transported back to that day in the pub, arms around him in a slow dance that managed to feel easy and perfect when it should have felt cheesy and embarrassing. 

"Did you know about this?" Aaron asked him as Liv came to the end of the song.

"Maybe," Robert winked.

"Well I'm definitely going to muck up my vows now, aren't I? Look at the state of me," he rubbed at his tearful eyes, mouthing a thank you to his sister. 

"Sorry," the older man grinned at him. "Me and your mum heard Liv singing the other day and we wanted to surprise you."

Aaron leaned into him for a few moments, gathering himself together before they both turned to face the lady who was officiating the ceremony. She welcomed everyone and introduced the vows, and Aaron went first this time. 

"I, Aaron Dingle take you, Robert Jacob Sugden to be my lawful wedded husband. I promise to be there for you like you're always there for me. I promise to let you in more, and..." He trailed off to wipe at his eyes, the tears coming fast all over again as he became overwhelmed. Robert took his hand, fingers brushing over his wedding ring.

"I promise to remind you how much you mean to me," Aaron continued. "'Cos you know I'm rubbish with words but I'm trying to be better, and I don't want you to forget." 

Still holding his husband's hand, Robert gave it a gentle squeeze once he realised that Aaron had finished his vows. He had to take a deep breath to steady himself, the words he had just heard ringing in his ears and making him feel warm all over. 

"I, Robert Jacob Sugden take you, Aaron Dingle, to be my lawful wedded husband," he began, hoping the emotion of it all wasn't causing his voice to shake too much. "I promise to make you happy - I've said it before but it's too important not to say it again. I promise to look after you, even though you're so strong that half the time it's you that's stopping me from doing stupid things!" Aaron was laughing softly, Robert grinning with him.

"And I promise to keep trying for you. I never wanted to be a better person before I met you."

"I already love you for who you are," Aaron pointed out, his voice wobbly but full of conviction all the same.

"I know, but you still deserve the best version I can be."

The younger man was smirking now. "Fair enough."

"Didn't have to agree that quickly!"

"Rob you're kind of taking the impact away from your vows here..."

Robert took his eyes off of Aaron to find the officiant looking amusedly at the pair of them. "Oops," he chuckled, gazing back at his husband. "Love you, by the way."

"Nice save. I love you too."

They both turned towards the officiant, who was smiling as she announced them to be legally married. And then, to the sound of claps and cheers from everyone watching, Robert stepped forward, took Aaron's face in his hands and kissed him. Aaron gripped Robert's jacket and melted into the embrace.

Their union was sealed now. They may have felt married in all the ways that mattered before, but there was something more to it now. Something truly unbreakable.


End file.
